OS: Lien
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: "Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, nous avons toujours été deux. Il n'y avait pas de toi sans moi, ni de moi sans toi. Nous étions une seule âme dans deux corps séparés. Nous avons partagé la même mère, le même père, le même prénom de Kotarou, le même sang. Il n'y a jamais eu de place pour une jalousie quelconque. C'était toi pour moi, et moi pour toi." (POV Kotarou Fuuma)


Salut tout le monde! :D J'ai enfin terminé mes examens (*^*) et bien que je ne sache pas encore si je les ai réussis, je profite de mes vacances et j'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire sur un thème qui me tente depuis presque un an (c'est dire!): la relation entre les jumeaux Fuuma dans "Donten ni warau" (si vous ne connaissez pas, allez vite voir ;D) *^* Ils me font penser à une version positive et "happy end" d'Aspros et Deuteros ;)

Comme je suis fan de son doubleur et que je trouvais le personnage très intéressant, j'ai décidé (c'est une première) d'écrire selon le point de vue du cadet :3 C'est la première fois que j'écris un POV, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Enjoy :D

* * *

Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, nous avons toujours été deux. Il n'y avait pas de toi sans moi, ni de moi sans toi. Nous étions une seule âme dans deux corps séparés. Nous avons partagé la même mère, le même père, la même nourrice, le même nom, le même prénom de Kotarou, le même sang. Il n'y a jamais eu de place pour une jalousie quelconque.

C'était toi pour moi, et moi pour toi. Tu es moi et je suis toi.

Notre destin de jumeaux semblait tragique aux yeux de tous: bien que tu sois né avant moi, il faudrait que l'on s'affronte et que l'un d'entre nous meure pour diriger le clan Fuuma. Les autres trouvaient ça triste et injuste, nous ne nous en sommes jamais préoccupés. Nous étions et serions toujours ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour nous épargner un tel destin, le chef du clan avait décidé que je devais mourir immédiatement.

Mais notre mère a été faible et elle m'a gardé en vie, me cachant dans une grotte éloignée du village. Faible, désespérée,… Mais je n'ai jamais regretté le fait de vivre, même caché. Parce que tu étais là, tu étais ma moitié, tu étais avec moi. Tu étais moi et j'étais toi. Ca a toujours été nous. Pas d'individualité, juste un seul esprit, une seule pensée, toujours en communion et en accord. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un fardeau. Nous avons toujours considéré cela comme un cadeau.

Pas de toi ou moi. C'était nous, ou rien.

Nous avons partagé la même maison, le même futon, les mêmes jeux, le même entrainement,… C'est toi qui m'entrainait: mère refusait que je sorte, m'interdisait de bouger de cet endroit. Tu n'étais même pas censé pouvoir me parler. Mais toujours tu venais me voir. Toujours tu me souriais, toujours tu m'entrainais. Et toujours tu me rejoignais le soir pour dormir avec moi.

Nous étions une seule et même personne. Il n'y en avait pas un plus fort que l'autre, pas un plus faible,… Nous étions uns. Forts. Unis.

Une seule âme, un seul coeur. Deux parties d'une même pièce. Toi pile et moi face.

Nous nous sommes protégés l'un l'autre, veillant sur les arrières de notre moitié, défendant notre reflet à tout moment. C'était moi avec toi, et toi avec moi, sans compétition, sans rivalité. Juste avec apaisement et complétude. Juste nous deux et le reste du monde.

Malgré ça, je pense que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu étais plus digne que moi de diriger ce clan. Et cela sans jalousie aucune, simplement avec réalisme et respect. Tu étais et es mon « grand » frère, ma moitié et mon modèle à la fois. Source d'amour et de respect. Je crois que tu pensais la même chose. C'est la seule chose que je ne t'ai jamais avoué et que tu ne m'as jamais dite. Il n'a jamais été utile de le dire, nous savions déjà. Nous savions tout sans avoir à nous parler. Nous savons tout.

J'étais plus frêle, plus faible, plus docile aussi. Mère me couvait trop et ne te donnait pas assez d'attention. Je l'aimais, bien sûr, mais je lui en voulais aussi de ne pas me laisser l'opportunité d'être un Fuuma, moi aussi. Je voulais être comme toi. Et toi seul a compris mon désir, toi seul a accepté de m'entrainer.

Notre vie était difficile, mais nous étions ensemble. Moi pour toi, et toi pour moi. Mains dans la mains, nous avancions, déterminés, ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de doute, pas de jalousie, juste cette communion, cet amour fraternel invincible. Tu gardais le secret de mon existence et je m'entrainais en silence dans ma grotte, faisant de l'obscurité mon alliée, de la solitude une corde à un arc. Solitude hypothétique puisque eut me rejoignais chaque après-midi et passais la nuit avec moi, me chantonnant une berceuse.

L'avant dernière étape de ton entrainement a été de devoir tuer une personne qui t'était chère. Tu craignais cette étape, je le sais. Tu avais peur de devoir tuer mère. Tu m'avais déjà dit que tu savais qu'elle me préférait à toi. Je sais que c'est faux: elle t'aimait de tout son coeur. Elle me couvait juste trop parce qu'elle avait peur pour moi. Elle a toujours su que j'étais plus faible. Malgré l'amour que je lui portais, la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, c'était et c'est toujours toi. Et la personne qui comptait et qui compte toujours le plus pour toi, c'était moi.

Toi et moi, ensemble, toujours.

Tu as dû tuer notre père, celui qui n'avais jamais daigné te parler. Tu as accompli ta mission avec succès, une fois encore. L'enfermement dans cette cage au coeur des ténèbres fut l'épreuve la plus éprouvante. Certes, nous partagions cette seule et même âme et même séparés par un océan, nous pensions ne pas en souffrir grace à ce lien. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul, aussi vide, aussi incomplet.

Aussi terrifié. Pendant que tes cheveux viraient au blanc et tes yeux au violet, seul le sommet de mon crâne se teintait de blanc, laissant les pointes désespérément noires. Nous savions qu'il n'y avait pas de moi sans toi, ni de toi sans moi. Que c'était toi et moi. Toujours. Je savais que tu allais vaincre et devenir un Fuuma. Comme je t'ai envié, comme j'ai envié cette superbe tignasse blanche neige et ses yeux violets si doux. Tu étais complètement différent et pourtant, je t'ai reconnu au premier coup d'oeil.

Tu t'es rué sur moi et nous nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre, haletants, soulagé après de si longs mois de séparation. Nous sommes tombés à genoux et nous avons pleuré. De joie et de soulagement à la fois. Enfin, nous étions de nouveau uns. Enfin, nous étions de nouveau ensemble.

Je me souviens t'avoir demandé de me tuer cette nuit-là. Je préférais mourir que de passer le reste de ma vie ainsi, seul dans le noir et condamné à la solitude qui me pesait tant. Tu ne comprenais pas mon souhait: tout ce que je voulais, c'était devenir un Fuuma, moi aussi. Etre comme toi, pouvoir sortir plus d'une fois par jour et encore… Je me souviens aussi que tu as élevé la voix sur moi pour la première fois.

Tu t'es assis à côté de moi et tu m'as avoué penser que mère me préférait à toi parce que j'étais normal, parce que je n'étais pas un Fuuma. Elle ne t'avait pas adressé un sourire depuis ton rite de passage… C'était mieux pour moi que je reste caché le temps que je sois assez grand pour m'enfuir et vivre une vie normale. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais être avec toi, comme toi,… Et toi, tu recherchais l'attention de notre mère par tous les moyens. Deux objectifs différents qui se rejoignaient en une seule solution: nous.

Deux êtres, une seule personne.  
Toi et moi, toujours.

Nous avions dix ou onze ans, peut-être douze. Ce jour-là, quand mère m'a apporté à manger, tu as dû te rendre à une réunion. Après tout, tu étais candidat: tu serais peut-être le nouveau chef du clan. Je priais pour que ce jour arrive, parce qu'alors, je pourrais à mon tour devenir un Fuuma. enfin, je pourrais toujours être avec toi. Tu étais moi, et j'étais toi. Je savais que tu créerais un monde dans lequel mère, toi et moi pourrions vivre heureux.

Tu n'as jamais marché devant moi, et je n'ai jamais été dans ton ombre. Je ne t'ai jamais été supérieur non plus. Nous avons toujours avancé ensemble, main dans la main, au même rythme. Et pourtant, je savais que tu méritais d'être chef de ce clan: servir sous tes ordres était mon plus grand souhait.

Mais ce même jour, j'ai été découvert. Je n'étais pas sorti pourtant. On aurait presque dit que c'était le hasard, le destin. Le chef du clan a manqué de s'étouffer et mère s'est placée devant moi pour me protéger des coups. Elle s'est effondrée par terre, couverte de sang, la respiration sifflante. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais essayé de la défendre mais un homme m'avait attrapé et m'avait soulevé dans ses bras. J'étais maigre, faible, j'avais beau gigoter et hurler, personne ne venait à notre aide, aucune force soudaine ne m'envahissait.

J'étais inutile, faible, pitoyable,… Seul… Sans toi, je n'étais rien.

Le chef estimait que c'était de ma faute si le clan était en voie de disparition, mon existence était un fléau et en me cachant, en refusant de me tuer, mère aurait donc provoqué cela. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tant de haine, tant de rage lorsqu'il a commencé à distribuer des coups de plus en plus perfides sur elle. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, de me tuer et de la laisser vivre. Et mère disait la même chose:

- _Laissez mon enfant vivre et tuez-moi._

Lorsque son corps s'embrasa sous un seul mot du chef, elle tituba et tomba en arrière, droit dans le creux de cette falaise dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Tu étais moi et j'étais toi, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais prêt à tout pour que mère survive. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour la rattraper de justesse, comment j'ai réussi à me suspendre au bord du gouffre, comment j'ai pu résister à la douleur.

Je voulais la sauver et ne pas te décevoir, je voulais qu'elle vive pour qu'elle puisse te sourire à nouveau. Je voulais être fort comme toi. Le feu remontait le long de mon bras, ne laissant que de la peau calcinée derrière lui, m'arrachant à peine une grimace. Mère me hurlait de la lâcher, que c'était inutile, que je devais fuir et vivre pour elle. Comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille? Comment ces flammes sur mon visage auraient-elles pu me faire la lâcher?

Comme elle me hurlait encore une fois de fuir, tout fut soudain plus léger et je me sentis tiré vers le haut alors qu'elle tombait toujours plus bas. Je tenais encore son bras tranché dans ma main. J'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi, que tu étais venu m'aider à faire ce qui était juste, à accomplir la tâche d'un Fuuma. Et je ne te l'ai jamais reproché. Encore une fois, tu m'avais sauvé, tu m'avais montré la voie à suivre. Au lieu de sacrifier deux vies, il fallait que mère meure.

Et même si j'étais prêt à mourir, j'étais si heureux de voir que je comptais toujours pour toi. C'était toi pour moi, et moi pour toi… Toujours… Nos doigts se sont entremêlés, je m'en souviens, c'était juste avant que je ne perde connaissance et presque toute la peau du coin supérieur droit de mon visage et celle de presque tout mon côté droit. Je sais aussi que tu as embrassé mon front après avoir éteint le feu et que tes joues étaient trempées de larmes invisibles. Tu avais eu si peur de me perdre, tout comme j'avais eu peur de te perdre.

Je garde un souvenir flou de la suite. Je sais que le chef voulait que tu me tues, je savais que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Après tout, nous étions uns, j'étais toi et tu étais moi. Nous savions que pour nous puissions vivre tous les deux dans ce monde, il fallait que le chef meure. Je savais que tu en étais capable, tu étais fort, plus que moi. Je savais que tu n'hésiterais pas.

Et tu savais que je protégeais tes arrières. Impossible pour ces hommes de faire un seul pas vers toi. Je les attendais et je les ai tués, sans l'ombre d'un remord, juste rempli de colère et d'un certain soulagement. Je sentais que des larmes voulaient couler, que je voulais pleurer la mort de mère, l'issue terrible de ce combat. mais je devais être fort, je voulais être comme toi qui ne versais plus de larmes depuis bien longtemps.

 _Nous sommes le dixième chef du clan Fuuma._

Ce sont nos propres mots, mon frère, ma moitié.  
Nous avons parlé comme une seule personne. Nous étions uns.

Quand nous avons eu quinze ans, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'agir, de protéger le réceptacle de notre seigneur Orochi. C'était notre plan, pas une idée unique et personnelle. Nous étions prêts. D'abord, faire un tri efficace au sein même du clan et se débarrasser de ceux qui ne partageaient pas nos idées. Ensuite, tuer les obstacles, les gêneurs, les parents du réceptacle.

Quelle ironie que le clan Kumo, farouche ennemi de notre seigneur, soit celui qui donnerait le jour à son réceptacle. Nous nous sommes rendus à la maison des Kumo, bien décidés à supprimer au moins le patriarche du clan. Tu devais t'occuper du père, moi, m'assurer que la mère ne serait pas un problème. A-t-elle vraiment cru qu'elle m'apitoierait avec des larmes? A partir du moment où elle a tenté de t'attaquer, la tuer n'était plus une option. Une première fois, j'ai failli ôter la vie au réceptacle de notre Maître. Par chance, l'aîné des Kumo s'est interposé, me permettant de te rejoindre.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous avons ordonné à nos guerriers de faire courir le bruit que le clan Fuuma s'était effondré et d'attendre patiemment nos ordres. Une fois seuls, tu m'as souri, d'un sourire que je savais légèrement douloureux et rempli d'appréhension. Je suis certain que tu savais aussi que cette perspective me faisait aussi mal. pour la véritable première fois, nous allions être séparés.

Nous savions que nous étions capables de surmonter une épreuve pareille, nous en étions certains, mais la perspective de se retrouver seuls (physiquement parlant) avait un côté effrayant. Je t'ai souri aussi et nos mains se sont trouvées d'elles même:

- _Avec toi, avec moi et avec le Seigneur Orochi, le monde connaîtra de nouveau le nom des Fuuma et l'âge des Shinobis reviendra_.

Nos voix étaient une, notre détermination aussi.

- _Je vais aller infiltrer le clan Kumo pour veiller sur le réceptacle de Maître Orochi_ …

- _Et je vais me rendre à la prison du Gokumonjo pour y monter une armée._

Court silence, brisé par un soupir:

- _Est-ce vraiment le bon choix?_

Je savais que tu allais dire ça, je le savais parce que cette même phrase me brûlait les lèvres. A partir de ce moment-là, alors que j'avais toujours été le plus « angoissé » des deux, celui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré de temps en temps, j'ai compris que je devais te réconforter à mon tour. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas non plus être séparé de toi,… Mais nous devions le faire…

- _La survie du clan est notre seul objectif, et dans le pire des cas, tu devras vivre, mon frère._

Je t'ai adressé un sourire rassurant et sincère:

- _Tant que tu vivras, le clan ne mourra pas._

Je me souviens encore de la lueur horrifiée qui a éclairé tes yeux:

- _Non! Tu dois absolument survivre! Nous sommes le dixième chef du clan Fuuma! Tu ne dois pas mourir!_

Je t'ai souri une nouvelle fois et j'ai serré ta main dans la mienne avant de la poser sur mon coeur, et nos fronts se sont rencontrés:

- _Je suis le seul qui puisse faire ressortir tes talents, et le seul qui puisse faire ressortir mes talents c'est toi. Tu es moi, et je suis toi. Mais je n'ai pas la trempe d'un dirigeant: c'est à toi, ma moitié d'être le chef du clan._

- _C'est faux! Je ne…_

- _Et tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour cela: tu es un grand chef, mon frère._

Pour la première fois, je t'ai dit le fond de ma pensée: j'ai toujours pensé cela. Tu as toujours eu plus de talent que moi, avec des idées plus assurées et décidées. J'ai toujours eu besoin que tu me rassures, que tu me confortes dans mes idées,… Et une fois encore, je dis cela sans une once de jalousie ou de convoitise. J'ai juste toujours perçu cette infime, presque invisible nuance entre nos deux caractères.

Et pour la première fois aussi, tu m'as frappé. Oh, pas grand-chose, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire écarquiller des yeux étonnés. Je n'oublierai jamais la flamme qui éclairait tes yeux à ce moment-là, quand tu m'as répondu avec colère:

- _Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends?! Tu es moi, et je suis toi! Sans toi, je ne suis rien! J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu survives! Je ne suis pas le chef de ce clan: Nous sommes le chef, Kotarou!_

Tu as serré mon visage entre tes mains, comme pour m'empêcher de fuir:

- _Nous sommes un, mon frère. Toi pour moi, et moi pour toi. N'oublies jamais ça… Et n'oublies jamais que je serai devant les portes de la prison tous les jours._

Tes paroles m'ont réchauffé le coeur, m'ont donné la force. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour, pas plus que je n'ai oublié ton odeur lorsque nous nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre, ni ce contact lorsque nos lèvres se sont trouvées une dernière fois.

Ca n'a jamais été une question, un doute. Nous avons toujours été unis, il était normal que nous le soyons corps et âmes. Sans doutes, sans tabou, sans hésitation,… Consentement, amour, fidélité… Logiquement, naturellement. Toi et moi, toi pour moi et moi pour toi. Deux mêmes facettes d'une seule pièce. Une seule âme répartie en deux corps. Il était logique de les unir à leur tour, non?

Tu es parti vers l'est et moi vers l'ouest, je savais que tu allais te mutiler jusqu'à être à la frontière de la mort, je savais que tu devrais apitoyer ces enfants, j'avais peur pour toi. J'ai tué plusieurs personnes et erré pendant un an avant qu'on me confirme que tu avais bien infiltré le clan Kumo. Alors, je me suis laissé prendre, moi qui était accusé de tant de meurtres et de la destruction du clan Fuuma.

Tu sais à quel point ce fut dur pour moi, comme je sais à quel point ce fut dur pour toi. Depuis notre entrainement, nous avons toujours eu peur d'être séparés, de la solitude… Mais j'étais soulagé: si moi j'étais seul, enchaîné dans cette cellule froide et humide, toi tu étais entouré par des gens qui te pensaient l'un des leur. Tu avais des repas chauds, tu dormais dans un vrai futon, tu avais des gens autour de toi… Moi, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de traitement.

Pas de convoitise, de jalousie ou de ressentiment. J'étais heureux pour toi, et cette joie me donnait la force de survivre. Le matin, je me réveillais dès que possible pour être sûr de ne pas rater ta visite aux portes de la prison. Ton visage me rassurait indéniablement, me redonnait la force de mener notre plan à bien. Mais la nuit, je ressentais cette solitude plus que jamais. Dans cette cellule sombre, froide,… Si j'avais été avec toi, je n'aurais rien ressenti.

Mais j'étais seul, physiquement parlant. Je n'avais personne pour me rassurer, pour me dire que tout allait bien. Je devais m'en convaincre seul et attendre que le jour se lève pour retrouver un semblant de sourire. Me rassurer en me convaincant que je ne passerais pas ma vie assis dans le noir, seul…

Ma mission avançait bien, toujours mieux. Les gardes qui s'étaient ralliés à notre cause se procuraient de l'opium et en donnaient aux détenus, en faisant immanquablement nos alliés. Les années passèrent, j'avais l'impression de me renfermer, de ne plus parler que lorsque c'était nécéssaire. Je te voulais toi, pas ces détenus que j'appelais famille autant pour les amadouer que pour me rassurer.

Oh tu es bien venu me voir quelques fois, déguisé, bien sûr, et ces jours-là étaient les plus beaux. Et contrairement à ce que nous craignions, chacune de nos rencontres nous rendait plus forts.

Et pourtant… Depuis que tu étais au service des Kumo… J'avais l'impression que tu changeais… Ca faisait désormais dix ans que tu étais avec eux selon notre plan, et à chaque fois que tu venais aux portes de la prison, tu avais un peu plus changé. J'avais l'impression puérile que tu t'éloignais de moi, que tu étais devenu capable de sourire pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, que ton visage se montrait plus doux pour d'autres… Plusieurs fois, je manquais de souffler « Qui es-tu? ».  
Je me sentais mal à l'aise, perdu, et je commençais même à craindre le jour où tu risquerais d'abandonner le clan Fuuma.

Le jour où tu finirais par m'oublier et par m'abandonner…

Je savais que ces craintes n'étaient pas fondées, que c'était l'enfermement et l'isolement qui me rendaient soupçonneux. Tu accomplissait ta mission et moi la mienne. Mais mon coeur n'était pas en paix et pour la première fois de notre vie, nous avons perdu le contact mental pendant plus d'une heure. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Ce vide, ce silence, cette impression terrible de solitude physique et mentale… Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça.

J'avais vingt-quatre ans et pourtant, j'ai pleuré pendant toute la durée de cette perte, de ce manque. J'ai alors compris que nous étions une drogue pour l'autre. Tu étais mon opium et j'étais le tien. J'avais besoin de toi comme jamais et je ne pouvais pas t'appeler au secours. J'ai vécu la vraie solitude, la vraie folie, j'ai hurlé à m'en briser les cordes vocales, frappé le sol jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient en sang et que sa couleur vermeille repeigne les briques,…

J'ai cru que je devenais complètement fou sans toi. Et le pire, c'est que je savais que tu n'avais pas ressenti cette faiblesse dans notre lien, je savais que j'étais le seul à en souffrir. J'ai expérimenté mille sentiments inconnus pendant cette heure: la peur, la colère, le désespoir, la tristesse, la rage, la trahison, la jalousie,…

Je me suis haï d'avoir ressenti ça, d'avoir mis notre lien en doute, mais tu dois me comprendre, mon frère: j'ai tellement souffert. J'étais seul. Il n'y avait pas de toi et moi. Il n'y avait que moi. Tu avais disparu de ma tête.

La solitude quotidienne me sembla bien plus facile à supporter à partir de ce moment-là. Peut-être était-ce arrivé pour un mieux, pour m'assurer que je mènerais notre mission à bien. Au fond, je ne doutais pas de toi…  
Je doutais de moi.

J'ai eu l'impression d'être un fardeau pour toi, d'être inutile derrière ces barreaux alors que tu agissais directement. Je me haïssais, j'avais peur, j'étais seul dans cette cellule d'isolement hautement surveillé, et rempli d'incertitudes, hanté par ce sentiment de perpétuelle insécurité. Je n'avais besoin que d'une seule chose et je n'aspirais plus qu'à ce jour, ce jour où je pourrais te revoir et te serrer dans mes bras à nouveaux.

J'ai su que notre heure était arrivée lorsque les gardes m'ont amené un jeune garçon à l'air hagard, un jeune garçon qui, en voyant mon masque, était tombé à genoux en poussant un hurlement déchirant, serrant sa tête entre ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'on m'amenait un prisonnier qui avait un lien quelconque avec moi. Selon ses dires, j'avais dû tuer ses parents juste avant de rentrer au Gokumonjo, mais j'avais fait ça trop de fois pour me souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

Il m'a frappé tu sais, plusieurs fois. Et il a pitoyablement essayé de m'étrangler. Il a réussi à m'arracher un sourire, ce morveux. Mais il est allé trop loin, en apercevant ce que je cachais à tous sauf à toi. En apercevant ce que toi seul pouvais voir, en apercevant cette marque que les flammes avaient laissé sur mon visage. J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il voyait une chose qui lui était interdite, qu'il s'immisçait dans notre lien, qu'il essayait de le briser. J'ai failli le tuer, mais j'ai repensé au plan, je devais rester calme, apaisé. J'ai essayé de le calmer mais il a été emmené avant que je n'ai pu le rallier à notre cause.

Je devais simplement appliquer le plan, les lois du clan, sans colère, sans rancune malgré le fait qu'il ait levé la main sur moi, et je l'ai considéré comme un membre de cette grande « famille ». Quelle surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un membre du clan Kumo, et pas n'importe lequel… Le réceptacle de notre Maître… Soramaru Kumo. Dire que j'avais failli lever la main sur lui. Je me suis haï une nouvelle fois, maudit même. Je savais que si il était là, tu ne devais pas être loin. Oui, tu étais ici, si proche et pourtant si loin…

J'aurais presque pu briser ces chaînes et te rejoindre, nous aurions pu le capturer immédiatement et mettre le plan à exécution sur le champs. Je n'attendais qu'un ordre, un mouvement de ta part. Mais tu n'as rien dit de tel,… Tu es revenu plusieurs jours plus tard et tu m'as appris que Tenka était mort, que tu savais désormais qui était le réceptacle d'Orochi. Ainsi, le dernier obstacle qui nous faisait encore face venait de s'effondrer. Parfait, parfait. J'allais bientôt être libre, nous allions bientôt être réunis.

Mais quand tu m'as tourné le dos, en fuyant mon regard comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait, mon coeur s'est serré et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rappeler:

- _Dis…_

- _Hm?_

- _Est-ce que tu es moi?_

Je n'ai pas regretté cette question: il fallait que je sois sûr, il fallait que je sois rassuré. J'avais besoin de toi. Et je ne regrette pas non plus ta réponse, la meilleure réponse qui soit:

- _Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici ensemble en tant que chefs, pas vrai?_ (Tu as souri) _Bien sûr que je suis toi. Et tu es moi. Nous sommes un, nous sommes toujours ensemble._

Est-ce que tu as compris que je me sentais abandonné? Je suis sûr que tu savais déjà ce que je ressentais, ça a toujours été ainsi. Et quand tu m'as dit de patienter encore quelques jours, je n'ai pas ressenti une once de colère, de rage, de rancoeur,… Je savais que si c'était ce que tu m'ordonnais de faire, c'était pour un mieux. J'avais et j'ai toujours une confiance aveugle en toi.

Alors j'ai encore attendu: sans doute que tout n'était pas encore prêt, sans doute qu'il te restait encore des choses à faire, des portes de secours, des sécurités pour t'assurer que tout se passerait comme prévu,… Je ne doutais pas de toi. J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, et tu le sais. C'était moi pour toi, et toi pour moi. Et je savais que c'était toujours le cas malgré ces dix ans de séparation. Nous étions et serions toujours uns.

Mais malgré tout, je sentais que ces dix années et surtout l'aîné des Kumo avaient réussis à planter une graine de doute dans ton coeur. Je sentais que ta détermination sans bornes s'était légèrement craquelée, pas assez pour qu'une personne extérieure s'en rende compte. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je le ressente. Est-ce pour ça que tu as préféré que je me rende au Gokumonjo? Parce que j'aurais moins de questions à me poser? Pour me protéger des doutes?

Je pense que nous avons voulu faire ça pour l'autre: je me refusais à te laisser enfermé pendant dix ans dans un endroit aussi horrible, et tu refusais de me confronter directement aux doutes. Au fond, mon physique avait aussi défini nos rôles: je suis certain qu'il aurait été bien plus difficile pour moi, défiguré, brûlé sur la moitié du corps, d'obtenir leur confiance.

Mais ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que dix ans de solitude au Gokumonjo comportent également leur lot de doutes et de souffrances. Nous avons voulu nous épargner ces souffrances l'un l'autre alors que c'était impossible. Nous étions trop jeunes pour nous en rendre compte: tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ce plan était le meilleur. Il ne comportait aucune faille, il était parfait. Il ne laissait aucune place à l'échec. Notre victoire serait totale.

Et cette simple idée me remettait du baume au coeur et me rassurait indéniablement.

Enfin, tu as envoyé le signal tant attendu, la libération, le soulagement, l'espoir, la joie,… J'étais apaisé, rassuré, soulagé: tout allait pour le mieux. La seule personne encore capable de te faire douter était morte, disparue à jamais, effacée de notre route. La victoire était imminente, assurée. Elle était tienne, elle était mienne. Elle était notre.

Et nous allions enfin être réunis.

D'abord j'ai dû vaincre une légère crainte, parler seul à ces hommes qui étaient désormais sous notre commandement. J'ai imaginé que tu étais à mes côtés, j'ai repensé à ces années de solitude qui, malgré la souffrance et le doute, m'ont rendu plus résistant, plus sec, plus déterminé. Tu parlais par mes lèvres, tu me soutenais, je pouvais presque sentir ton sourire encourageant.

Et enfin, nous étions de nouveau ensemble. Il fallait se montrer forts devant nos hommes, nous nous sommes adressés un signe respectueux de la tête. J'ai trouvé que tu avais meilleure mine que jamais, tu étais lumineux, tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais plus maigre mais plus musclé. Plus solide. Nous nous sommes souris et quand nous avons envoyé nos éclaireurs et nos hommes au devant de nous, nous nous sommes enfin enlacés.

Tu n'avais pas changé, tu étais pareil à toi-même, si fort, si fier, si charismatique, si rassurant. C'était la présence qui m'avait tant fait défaut, la chaleur,… Je ne doutais plus de rien, c'était toi pour moi. Je n'avais pleuré qu'une seule fois, je mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir été ému, mais je n'ai rien montré: dix ans de solitude m'avaient rendu plus renfermé. Tu m'as serré contre toi et, le visage enfoui dans ma gorge, tu as soufflé:

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon frère._

- _A moi aussi, tu ne peux pas imaginer._

- _Bien sûr que si: je suis toi, et tu es moi. Ta souffrance était mienne, ma colère était tienne._

Non… Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer… Mais ça, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, je n'ai pas osé mettre notre lien en doute une seconde fois. J'avais peur de perdre ta confiance, de te blesser. Alors je t'ai juste rendu ton étreinte, constatant avec bonheur que ton odeur était la même. Mais le doute dans ton coeur était grand, je le sentais. Et cette parole me l'a confirmé:

- _Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi._

Cette séparation t'avait-elle donc fait encore plus de mal qu'à moi? Je me suis senti coupable de t'avoir laissé seul, de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je me suis haïs une nouvelle fois. J'aurais dû aller parmi ces Kumo. J'aurais dû t'épargner ces souffrances, ces doutes,…

- _Moi non plus, mon frère…_

Nous n'avions pas le temps de prolonger nos retrouvailles, même si nous aurions voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Après une ultime étreinte, nous nous sommes rendus, moi en avant-garde et toi peu après, là où se trouvait le réceptacle de notre maitre. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas lever la main sur lui, sans doute parce que tu savais qu'il m'avait déjà frappé deux fois. Peut-être pensais-tu que je voulais me venger.

C'était vrai, j'étais en colère contre cet enfant, mais pas pour moi. Je lui en voulais de t'avoir fait douter. Je lui en voulais d'avoir cru pouvoir prendre ma place en te considérant comme son frère. Non, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. C'était toi pour moi, moi pour toi. J'étais à toi et tu étais à moi.

J'avoue que sa confusion m'a fait sourire: on nous a toujours souvent confondu malgré nos coupes de cheveux différentes, malgré ma voix légèrement plus grave, malgré mes nombreux bandages,… Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite mon oeil droit. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu, cet inconscient.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent certainement les plus beaux depuis bien longtemps. Pendant que notre Maître prenait pleinement possession de son nouveau corps, nous pouvions simplement être ensemble et attendre encore quelques jours que notre heure vienne. Nous étions de nouveau ensemble, réunis, uns. J'étais toi, et tu étais moi.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je n'ai as dormi seul sur le sol de la cellule, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, nous avons de nouveau partagé le même futon. Je me souviens que tu as vaguement murmuré les paroles de notre berceuse en caressant mes cheveux, me serrant de nouveau contre toi. J'avais l'impression que nous étions de nouveau une seule et même personne, comme jadis. Ca m'avait tellement manqué, et je sais que cette étreinte, ce contact te rassurait aussi. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je n'ai plus douté, je n'ai plus eu mal,…

Nous étions de nouveau complets. Toi et moi.  
Nous.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé, avons partagé de longs moments de silence complices, enfin ensemble. Quel soulagement, quel bonheur de pouvoir m'assurer de ta présence, de me réveiller à tes côtés et de constater que tu étais bien là, avec moi. Quand je me réveillais en sursauts, tu étais déjà éveillé, les bras tendus, attendant simplement que je m'y blottisse, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Comme dix ans auparavant.

Tu étais là, avec moi. Et j'étais avec toi, pour toujours.

Un soir pourtant, alors que nous étions assis au bord du lac, tu as soufflé:

- _Est-ce que tu crois que tout va bien se passer?_

Tu as dû sentir mon étonnement quand je t'ai répondu:

- _Bien sûr. Le plan est parfait et nous respectons les règles du clan. Et les règles du clan sont absolues._

C'était la deuxième fois que je devais te rassurer.

- _Les Fuuma et Orochi vont construire une nouvelle ère, une ère où nous pourrons vivre ensemble, le retour de l'ère des Shinobis. Et nous reconstruirons notre maison._

- _Et si j'avais tort? Et si j'avais fait une erreur?_

C'est moi qui t'ai frappé, ce jour-là. Est-ce que dix ans passés avec eux t'avaient fait complètement changer d'avis?! Est-ce que dix ans loin de moi t'avaient fait m'oublier, moi et notre lien?! T'étais-tu attaché à ces gens, finalement?! Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tu étais simplement légèrement perdu, et je devais absolument te ramener vers la lumière:

- _Ne doute jamais plus de toi, tu m'entends? Jamais! Moi j'ai confiance en toi: je sais que ton choix est le bon. Ne l'oublies jamais: je suis toi et tu es moi._

Tu avais l'air tellement ébahi de me voir prendre la parole avec autant de véhémence. Après tout, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé d'élever la voix contre toi ou de lever la main sur toi. Mais je sais que c'était ce qu'il te fallait, il fallait te secouer, te prouver que tu avais raison. Et je savais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu es resté silencieux un moment, comme si tu ne parvenais pas à lire mon expression derrière mon masque.

Je l'ai enlevé et j'ai serré tes mains dans les miennes:

- _Nous sommes un, ne l'oublies jamais, Kotarou._

Je sais que ces mots t'ont immédiatement rassuré, parce que tu m'as souri et tu a serré mes mains avant de poser ton front sur le mien:

- _Merci, mon frère… Merci de toujours être là pour moi._

- _Merci à toi de toujours avoir été à mes côtés._

Nous nous sommes souris et j'ai poussé un soupir rassuré: ton coeur était soulagé et ta conscience apaisée pour notre combat. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ce combat serait mon dernier. Parce que je voulais absolument te libérer de tes doutes et que pour ça, je devrais me débarrasser de ceux qui prenaient trop de place dans ton coeur.

Alors, lorsque Tenka resurgit devant nous et que j'ai senti ton coeur manquer un battement, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai toujours été prêt à tout pour toi, pour ton bien, j'étais prêt à donner ma vie. Tant que tu vivras, le clan vivra aussi. Tant que tu vivras, je serai toujours avec toi.

Après tout, nous sommes un.  
C'est moi pour toi et toi pour moi.  
Je suis toi et tu es moi.  
Pour toujours.

Tu as toujours été mon modèle, ma lumière, l'espoir qui me faisait vivre. J'ai toujours su que tu avais plus de potentiel, plus de talent, plus de force que moi. Mais je n'ai jamais jalousé cela, parce que tu étais moi, parce que tu ne m'as jamais haï, rejeté, repoussé,… Tu m'as accepté malgré le fait que je sois censé être mort. Tu as passé tes nuits dans le noir, avec moi, plutôt que de profiter du confort d'un futon.

Tu m'as aimé comme personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Et je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé.

Alors sans regret, sans hésitations, juste après un ultime regard partagé et après que je t'ai glissé mon masque dans la main, je les ai agrippé et j'ai sauté vers l'énorme dragon qui, furieux, crachait des flammes de rage. Je sais que tu es horrifié, je sais que tu cries mon nom, que tu voudrais m'arrêter.

Mais c'est hors de question. Ces hommes sont les sources de tes doutes et de ta souffrance. Alors, si cela peut te soulager, qu'ils meurent avec moi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop blessé, triste,... Que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop non plus: je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne pense pas que tu m'en voudras trop longtemps, je te connais si bien.

Je sais que tu vas aller de l'avant, avec mon esprit à tes côtés.

J'ai le coeur en paix, un sourire sur les lèvres, soulagé, calme, paisible…

Je suis toi et tu es moi. Tant que tu vivras, je vivrai à tes côtés. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce, toi pile et moi face. Nous serons toujours ensemble.  
Nous sommes un.

Et je suis fier de mourir pour toi, mon frère.

Alors vis, et que ta vie sois belle.

Pour moi.

Pour toi.

Pour nous.

* * *

Et voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

J'ai toujours trouvé que le lien entre les deux Kotarou était fascinant, et j'avais fort envie d'écrire du point de vue du cadet (de un, parce que je le trouve trop classe *^*) parce que c'est une vision que je trouve intéressante des choses :) L'amour fraternel et la confiance aveugle,... Je trouvais ça beau TToTT

(J'ai bientôt terminé la rédaction du chapitre suivant de "Obsession", courage *^*)

Merci d'avoir lu ce texte et à bientôt, mes chatons :D ~


End file.
